old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem Witch Trials
The Salem witch trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft in colonial Massachusetts between February 1692 and May 1693. The trials resulted in the executions of twenty people, fourteen of them women, and all but one by hanging. Five others (including two infant children) died in prison. Trials The Salem witch trials occurred in the village of Salem in colonial Massachusetts and resulted in the executions of twenty people, most of them women. Some of these women were actually witches, though they were entirely innocent of the crimes for which they were convicted. Others were simply Typicals unlucky enough to have been swept up in a moment of mass hysteria. The trials were the culmination of Puritan witch hunts in America. Most of the judges who presided over the trials were Puritans, but, according to magickal records, two of them were actually witches themselves, looking to settle personal grudges against other witches and Typicals. Aftermath The Salem witch trials were a major traumatic event in the history of witchcraft. The events provoked many families who had settled in the Americas to return to their homelands, and helped to dissuade further immigration for centuries to come, particularly in families who held Atypical beliefs. The lobby of the Magickal Congress building in Washington, D.C. features a statue dedicated to the memory of the victims of the trials. In order to keep magickal youth safe and help them refine their powers in safety and in a nurturing environment, seven witches descended from each of the ancient families of magick founded the Pendragon Institute on the island of Avalon. The International Council of Witches passed the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693 in the wake of the trials, forcing all witches and faeries into hiding from Typicals. Descendants of those executed in the trials, the Phoenixes are a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful, and are born with the distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. People involved Accusers "Afflicted" * Elizabeth Booth * Elizabeth Hubbard * Mercy Lewis * Elizabeth Parris * John Earls * Ann Putnam * Mary Warren * Abigail Williams * Liam Stern Other accusers (including accused witches who "confessed") * Thomas Putnam * Ann Putnam * Sarah Bibber (also accused) * Deliverance Dane * John Indian * Edward Putnam * Hannah Putnam * John Putnam Jr. * John Putnam Sr. * Jonathan Putnam * Nathaniel Putnam * Mercy Wardwell * Jonathan Walcott * Mary Walcott * Benjamin Abbot * Ebenezer Babson * William Barker Sr. * Mary Barker * William Barker Jr. * Thomas Barnard * James Best Jr. * James Best Sr. * John Bly Sr. * Rebecca Bly * Thomas Boreman * Thomas Chandler * Nathaniel Coit * Mary Daniel * John DeRich * Joseph Draper * John Emerson * Ralph Farnum Sr. * Hannah Foster * Joseph Fowler * Mary Fuller * Mary Herrick * John Howe * Joseph Hutchinson * Nathaniel Ingersoll * Thomas Jacobs * Mary Jacobs * Margaret Wilkins Knight * Abigail Martin II * Jeremiah Neale * Sarah Nurse * Edward Payson * Samuel Perley * Ruth Perley * Samuel Pickworth * John Porter * Lydia Porter * Thomas Preston * Nicholas Rist * Margaret Rule * Susannah Sheldon * Mercy Short * Martha Sprague * Timothy Swan * Christian Trask * Peter Tufts * Moses Tyler * Richard Walker * Joseph Whipple * Bray Wilkins * John Wilkins * Samuel Wilkins * Daniel Wycombe * Frances Wycombe * Mary Bridges II * Sarah Churchwell * Rebecca Blake Eames * Abigail Hobbs * Margaret Jacobs * Joanna Tyler * Martha Tyler * Candy Physician who diagnosed "bewitchment" * William Griggs Convicted Executed * Bridget Bishop * Rebecca Nurse * Sarah Good * Elizabeth Howe * Susannah Martin * Sarah Wildes * George Burroughs * George Jacobs Sr. * Martha Carrier * John Proctor * Giles Corey (pressed to death) * John Willard * Martha Corey * Mary Eastey * Mary Parker * Alice Parker * Ann Pudeator * Wilmot Redd * Margaret Scott * Samuel Wardwell Sr. Convicted and died in prison * Ann Foster Convicted but escaped * Mary Bradbury Pardoned Convicted and pardoned * Abigail Faulkner (pregnant) * Elizabeth Bassett Proctor (pregnant) * Dorcas Hoar (confessed) * Sarah Wardwell (confessed) Pled guilty and pardoned * Mary Lacey I * Tituba Other Accused * Elizabeth Colson * Mary Colson * Martha Emerson * Abigail Faulkner II * Dorothy Faulkner * Elizabeth Johnson * Margaret Toothaker * Mary Toothaker * Arthur Abbot * Nehemiah Abbot * Abigail Baker * Katerina Biss * Edward Bishop * Edward Bishop III * Mary Bridges * Sarah Bridges * Sarah Buckley * Andrew Carrier * Richard Carrier * Sarah Carrier * Thomas Carrier Jr. * Bethiah Carter * Bethiah Carter II * Rachel Clinton * Phoebe Day * Elizabeth Dicer * Rebecca Dike * Ann Dolliver * Mehitable Downing * Mary Dyer * Daniel Eames * Lydia Eames * Esther Elwell * Joseph Emons * Thomas Farrar Sr. * Elizabeth Fosdick * Eunice Frye * Margaret Hawkes * Sarah Hawkes II * Deliverance Hobbs * William Hobbs * Rebecca Jacobs * Jane Lilly * Mary Marston * Sarah Murrell * Robert Pease * Sarah Pease * Joan Penney * Sarah Phelps * Mary Post * Susannah Post * Margaret Prince * Sarah Proctor * Sarah Davis Rice * Sarah Root * Susanna Rootes * Abigail Rowe * Mary Rowe * Elizabeth Scargen * Ann Sears * Abigail Somes * Mary Harrington Taylor * Hannah Tyler * Mary Lovett Tyler * Hezekiah Usher II * Rachel Vinson * Mary Witheridge * Sarah Wilson II * Sarah Wilson * Edward Wooland Died in custody * Lydia Dustin (not guilty) Unindicted or acquitted * Job Tookey Released on bond * Dorothy Good * Sarah Morey * Mary Lacey II * Frances Elizabeth Alcock Hutchins Escaped * John Alden Jr. * William Barker Sr. * Mary English * Philip English * Edward Farrington * Sami Gettle * Elizabeth Cary * Ephraim Stevens Not tried Born in prison * Mercy Good (died in prison) * John Proctor III Died in prison * Lydia Dustin * Ann Foster * Sarah Osbourne * Roger Toothaker * Rebecca Addington Chamberlain * John Durrant * Infant Scargen Released from prison after governor ended trials * Mary Black (slave) * Sarah Rist Indicted by grand jury * Stephen Johnson * William Barker Sr. * Edward Farrington (escaped) * Mary Green (escaped) * Elizabeth Hutchinson Hart Not indicted * John Porter Sr. * Israel Porter * William Proctor * Sarah Cloyce * Thomas Farrer Sr. * Tituba Evaded arrest or escaped * Daniel Andrew * George Jacobs Jr. Named, but no warrant issued * Anne Bradstreet * Dudley Bradstreet * John Bradstreet * Rev. John Busse * Rev. Francis Dane * Sarah Noyes Hale * James Howe * Mary Phips * Sarah Clapp Swift * Margaret Sheaf Thacher Court Personnel Magistrates * William Stoughton (chief magistrate) * John Richards * Colonel Nathaniel Saltonstall (resigned due to disapproval of proceedings) * Waitstill Winthrop * Batholomew Gedney * Samuel Sewall * John Hathorne * Jonathan Corwin * Peter Sergeant Justices * William Stoughton (chief justice) * Thomas Danforth * John Richards * Waitstill Winthrop * Samuel Sewall Others * Joseph Herrick (officer) * George Herrick (marshal) * William Griggs (physician) Public figures * William Phips (governor of Massachusetts) * Thomas Brattle * Robert Calef * Robert Pike * Thomas Maule Clergy * John Hale (Beverly, Massachusetts) * George Burroughs (convicted of witchcraft and hanged) * Francis Dane * Cotton Mather (Boston, Massachusetts) * Increase Mather (Boston, Massachusetts) * Nicholas Noyes (Salem, Massachusetts) * Samuel Parris (Salem, Massachusetts) * Samuel Willard (Groton and Boston, Massachusetts) * Thomas Barnard (Andover, Massachusetts) * John Higginson * Deodat Lawson * William Milbourne * Edward Payson * Samuel Phillips Category:Salem Witch Trials